Maid in Manhattan
by LaurenLaneLover
Summary: What happens when it's CC who loses Elizabeth Taylor's pearls and wakes up in the hospital with amnesia, with Niles making her believe she's the Sheffield maid?
1. Chapter 1

**Maid in Manhattan**

After being asked by Elizabeth Taylor to take her string of black pearls to the courier since she doesn't trust Fran to do it, CC ends up slipping on a puddle of water and hitting her head on the side of the town car as she was getting out of the car.

The next think she knew, she was waking up in a hospital with Niles hovered over her, the only one in the room while the others decided to stay in the waiting room. He said it was because he wanted to be there when the lines went flat, but in all honestly, he wanted to be there so they _didn't_.

"Darn, and I thought we'd have so much more space in the house now that you'd be out of our lives," she sneered with a sly grin.

Holding her head, CC slowly sat up in her bed before she moved her hand down over her cheek where she hissed from a sudden pain where she would later realize a bruise stood. "Where- who am I?"

Niles, leaned back as his eyes widened in disbelief. He didn't expect her to say that, let alone not have a zinger in return.

"You don't know who you are?" He asked, making sure he heard correctly.

"I don't even know who _you_ are. And where do you get off wishing I was dead? You don't even know me."

Niles could tell CC was getting angry but he didn't want to give away everything about their 'relationship' right there.

"Why you're CC Babcock..." A light bulb went off in his head and the goofiest grin spread across his face. "...the maid."

"I'm a maid?" she asked a bit disgusted but then again she didn't know anything about herself so all she had was to believe this stranger. "And you are?"

Niles thought a moment, desperately trying to think of something that she would find believable. "I am Niles... the chef." He nodded his head agreeing with himself. "Yes, that's it. I'm the chef of the Sheffield's and you're the maid of the Sheffield's."

"Who the hell are the Sheffield's?" She asked getting more angry that everything was just piling up at once.

"Why, they're your employers, Miss Babcock."

"Oh. Uhh... right," she said a bit hesitantly.

"Here." He took out his wallet and retrieved a photo of the Sheffield family before handing it to her. "This here is Mr. Sheffield. He's your boss." Pointing to a picture of Maxwell he saw CC's face lighten up.

"He's gorgeous," she swooned with a goofy grin on her face.

"Of course he is," he mumbled.

"Maxwell is it? What does he do?"

Nodding he kept his eyes on the photo. "He's a Broadway producer. Very successful. And this is Miss Fine," he said pointing to the big haired brunette with the long slim legs. "She's the Nanny. She watches Maxwell's children.

"What are their names?"

"Don't worry that's not important," he said knowing she wouldn't remember them if he told her now if she never did before.

"What about Maxwell's wife?"

Niles sighed softly as he bit his top lip. "Mrs. Sheffield passed away ten years ago in a car accident."

"Oh.." CC, becoming rather uncomfortable, slid down in her hospital bed. "So.. youre the chef," she said pointing to him. "Maxwell is my boss and Miss Fine is the nanny of Maxwell's children. Correct?"

"Correct," he nodded.

Realizing if he wanted this plan to work, he needed to talk to the family, he slowly stepped back. "I, uh, need to go tell the Sheffield's that you're all right."

Niles slowly walked backwards out of the room with CC staring at him, before turning around and walking down the hall with a smug girl on his face.

"This is going to be perfect. I tell the family she believes she's the family maid, everyone has to go along with it for medical reasons and all I have to do is cook for them. She'll be doing everything I've been doing for the last twenty five years!"

Niles' excitement was being stared at by a nurse who was walking by with an old man attached to an iv.

"Sorry," she mumbled before he lowered his head and continued walking down the hall to see the Sheffield's in the waiting area.

Upon seeing Niles, Fran quickly stood up and ran up to him. "Is she awake? How is she? What did the doctor say?"

Niles quickly put his hand over her mouth to silence her. "Can I talk, please?"

Fran shook her head with her friend's hand still over her mouth before Niles slowly moved it away. "Thank you. Okay well she woke up but she has quite the memory loss."

"What kind of memory loss?" Fran asked with a gasp.

"The kind of loss... of memory?" Niles said scrunching his eyes as he wondered how his friend graduated high school.

"Niles, what does she not remember?" Max sighed impatiently.

"Everything sir. And she believes she's your maid."

"My maid?!" Max could hear Brighton and the girls snickering as they sat on the chairs.

"CC cleaning her own mess?" Maggie laughed before the younger ones joined in.

"That's something I never thought I'd see," Brighton added.

"All right, children. That's enough," Max ordered before he rubbed his temples. "How am I going to get much done with work without my business associate? All right, we all just have to be nice to CC and try to help her get her memory back."

"Uhh, that's not something you should do," Niles quickly chimed in.

"Why not?" Gracie asked disappointed.

"Well you see, Miss Babcock needs to figure out her life herself. None of us can ask if she came up with the idea of her being a maid or anything else she thinks is real."

Niles knew if someone asked her she would tell them that Niles told her of her occupation and he'd get in trouble with Maxwell for sure. Worst of all, his chance of getting out of work for the time being would be cut short.

"Well, can we go see her?" Fran asked; that really being the only thing on her mind at the moment.

"Of course," he nodded before he lead everyone into the room where CC was staring up at the ceiling.

"Hi, Miss Babcock. How are you feeling."

"I've been better," she smiled softly.

Max walked up to her and leaned down before he kissed her cheek. "Are you in pain?"

CC couldn't keep the smile off her face as the handsome producer kissed her porcelain skin.

Soon a doctor walked in and smiled seeing CC surrounded by family. "CC, how are you feeling?"

"How many people are going to ask me that today?" she asked getting evidently annoyed.

Niles, knowing his cover could be blown, quickly walked up to the doctor and pulled him aside.

"Sir, CC has lost quite a bit of memory. She believes she is the Sheffield's maid and that I'm the chef of the household. I didn't want to say anything and risk disturbing her mind."

The doctor looked at CC with concern but then nodded at Niles. "Very good, Niles. That's exactly what you need to do. We're going to need to keep her here over night though and make sure nothing else is wrong."

"Very well, Sir. I'll make sure to take good care of Miss Babcock."

"I know you will, Niles. You seem to be on top of everything and I'm sure CC will appreciate it later."

Niles smirked at the doctors words. "Oh I don't know about that."

The doctor patted Niles' shoulder before telling the Sheffield's and Fran that he'd be back in a few hours to check up on her.

"Doc, when is she allowed to go home?" Fran asked with concern written on her face.

"Tomorrow afternoon if everything stays the way it is."

Fran nodded and the doctor gave CC's leg a soft squeeze before leaving the room.

"So, CC since you seem to be all right, I believe the family and I will be heading back home. Niles, Old man, are you going to come back with us?"

Not exactly sure what he should do, Niles looked from CC to Max before realizing he didn't exactly need to be there. It wasn't like she thought he was her husband after all. "Yes, Sir. I still need to prepare dinner."

Maxwell nodded in approval. "Very well. Come on, children. CC needs her rest."

The children said their goodbyes before they walked out of the room with Maxwell.

"You sure you're all right, Miss Babcock?" Fran asked with concern in her eyes.

CC nodded with a small smile. "I'm quite all right, Miss Fine. Don't need to worry about me. I know where I stand. I just hope the house can stay clean until I get back," she said letting out a sultry laugh that made Niles shiver. _Damn, what that laugh does to me._

Realizing that she called her 'Miss' instead of 'Nanny' made Fran think. "All right," she said hesitantly before she walked to the door and turning around. "You coming, Niles?"

Niles' body was still reacting to CC's laugh when Fran took him out of his thoughts. "Huh?" Quickly turning around he saw Fran standing by the door and it clicked what she had said. "Oh! Yes, yes. I'm coming."

After taking one more look at CC who was looking back and forth at the two employees, he walked to the door with Fran and gave CC one more look, who was looking at him with a small, oblivious smile, before he left the hospital room to return to the mansion with the rest of the Sheffield family only to return the next morning.

**I need tons of reviews for this to have the second chapter before next week! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the reviews! I greatly appreciate them!**

Dinner that night was like any other night. No one really cared too much about CC's condition besides Niles. Of course he would rather dress up in high heels and a bikini before he admitted that to anyone.

"When will CC be released?" Gracie asked as she moved her fork around her plate of potatoes and steak pieces.

"Tomorrow afternoon, Miss Grace," Niles answered knowing no one else cared to find out from the doctors.

"Speaking of CC," Maxwell started, "Miss Fine, did you get the pearls from CC's car that were supposed to be delivered to Elizabeth Taylor?"

Fran was putting her fork into her steak when her eyes widened, and as much as she didn't want to look up from her plate, she knew all eyes were on here. Slowly looking up, she felt her stomach do flips. "Uhh... what pearls?"

Maxwell's stomach started to do the exact same flips as Fran seemed to not know what he was talking about. His hand started to clench his fork as his teeth gritted together. "What do you mean... 'what pearls?'?" After five seconds of no answer he tried again. "You did get the pearls from CC's car didn't you?"

Fran looked around at the children who quickly left the table along with Niles as they knew this wouldn't be pretty. "Well I- I didn't know I was supposed to," she said in her soft tone but quickly regretted her words when Max's face started to grow hot and red.

"What do you mean you didn't know you were supposed to! I asked you to while you were watching your soaps!"

Fran quickly arose from her seat. "You should know after over two years to never ask me something when I'm watching my soaps!" She pushed back her seat and marched up to her room.

"You better get those pearls soon!" he yelled after her with his hands firmly on the table.

"Stop yelling at me!" she yelled from her way up the stairs. "It was Miss Babcock's job anyway!"

Maxwell's eyes widened at her words. "C.C." he whispered before he quickly left the dining room and headed for the hospital.

Arriving at the hospital, Maxwell walked into C.C's room to see Niles already there.

"Niles, old man, what are you doing here?" He whispered as Niles, who was sitting in a chair next to the sleeping C.C Babcock, quickly looked up, feeling completely exposed as he was deep in thought.

"What? Oh, Sir, I'm sorry. I just- I was here... to see if Miss Babcock knew anything about Miss Taylor's pearls." _Nice save, old man._

The sounds of the two Englishman awoke CC, and she slowly rubbed her eyes to rid of the matter. Remembering their faces, a look of confusion filled her face. "What are you two doing here?"

"CC, I need to ask you if you remember what you did with Elizabeth Taylor's pearls."

"I know Elizabeth Taylor?"

The two men looked at each other with frowns.

"For her, unfortunately," Niles answered before receiving a smack against his arm. "Ow!"

"CC," Max continued. "You were to deliver her pearls to the courier but on your way out you slipped on a puddle of water and fell back, hitting your head on the town car. Do you remember that part?"

CC slowly shook her head 'no' causing Maxwell to groan in frustration. "This is all Miss Fine's fault. If she just go the pearls when she was supposed to, I wouldn't need to be here and you wouldn't either."

"Calm down, Sir. I'm sure you'll find them soon. Why don't you just go home and relax. I'll ask Miss Babcock some more questions."

Nodding softly he patted Niles' shoulder. "Thank you Niles. I'll see you at home."

"Very well, Sir." He watched Max leave before he looked down at CC who was staring up at him. "I don't know anything about pearls so you can save your breath," she said annoyed.

"I know," he said quickly. "I just thought you'd like to see a diagram of the house to know what you'll be cleaning." He quickly pulled out a blue print before spreading it across her covered legs.

"Is this a mansion or something?" she asked with wide eyes when they reached the paper.

"It is, indeed. Here's the kitchen" he said pointing to it in the blue print. "That needs extra cleaning since I'm always in it."

"Doesn't the chef clean up after himself?"

"Oh no," he said dramatically with a shake of the head. "I'm always cooking so Mr. Sheffield needed someone who could clean it while I prepare meals."

CC looked up at him with narrow eyes. "Are you fucking with me?"

"Of course not, Miss Babcock," he said in his patronizing voice. "Now this is the living room and through here is Mr Sheffield's office. This is where he works and can not be disturbed." _Not to mention I want you in the kitchen with me as much as possible._

Niles went over the entire house with CC for an hour, making sure she knew exactly what she was doing so the Sheffield's wouldn't get suspicious about how she thought she was their maid.

When he was finished he watched the nurse bring in CC's dinner before setting it on the tray for her.

Niles stood up from his chair and slowly backed up. "Well I guess I better let you get to your- whatever that is."

"I bet it's better than anything you make," she smirked before she put some mashed potatoes on her spoon before putting it into her mouth. It wasn't horrible and it definitely wasn't the best.

"I beg your pardon. You'll see when you taste my food," he smirked.

"What do you mean, when I taste your food? Are you asking me out?" she asked with a devilish smirk.

Shocked by her question he wasn't sure what to say. "What? No, no. You live at the Sheffield's." Of course he didn't want her living alone at her penthouse not knowing what she was doing as well as just wanting to be able to see her every morning.

"I do? I knew I should have asked where I lived earlier."

"Yes, you live at the Sheffield residence. Now I really must go back. We'll be back here tomorrow afternoon to pick you up."

"Very well," she nodded before she let her head lower and she started to eat her food.

As Niles rolled up the blue prints and left, he sighed softly seeing her looking so miserable and alone but he couldn't stay with her and keep her company. What if she remembered him being nice when she got her memory back. No, he couldn't risk it. Niles slowly walked out of the hospital room and down the hall, feeling guilty and victorious all at the same time.

That night as Niles laid in bed he couldn't seem to fall asleep. His mind was on CC whether he liked it or not.

"Bloody woman. Why can't I get you out of my head. She's fine with a slight case of amnesia... Okay a big case but the doctor said she'd bounce back within the month." He sighed as she realized how long a month could be without the insults they once traded. He quickly sat up in bed and swung his legs over the edge as he put his head in his hands. "This would have been torture if she didn't believe she's a maid though." He chuckled to himself as he leaned back. "Oh this is going to be good."

The next afternoon Max sent Niles to retrieve CC from the hospital.

"You'd think he'd care about his business partner since she was basically the one that made him so successful," he muttered under his breath as he got into the town car.

CC was just coming out of the bathroom attached to her room when Niles walked into the room. As she turned she gasped and tripped before she fell into his arms.

Surprised that he had CC Babcock in his arms he didn't move until she moved from his arms. "Sorry," she said a bit annoyed before she walked back to her bed.

"What's got your granny panties in a bunch?" he asked as he dusted off his jacket.

She sighed with a roll of her eyes. "Believe me... Niles is it? If you think I wear granny panties, you would be pretty surprised to see the type of panties I wear under this gown."

Niles' eyes widened at her remark but quickly remembered this wasn't his CC that was talking. Sure it was the same person but her mind was nothing what he knew of.

He quickly shook his head as CC spoke to him for the third time. "What?"

"I said are you ready to go?" I have all my things packed. I just need to change. "Go behind those curtains," she said pointing to the jade green curtains.

Niles slowly walked behind the curtain and couldn't help but watch the shadow of CC as she slipped off her gown and changed into the clothes that Fran had dropped off that morning when she went to ask about the pearls. Of course she got no answer but later that morning Elizabeth Taylor called saying she had gotten them back when someone found them on the street next to a sewer drain.

Niles' eyes drifted over the shadow of her body and he felt his heart race more than he had ever felt before.

"All right, you can come out now."

Niles took a deep breath before he slowly moved from the curtain and saw her in jeans and a white blouse. _I've never seen her everyday clothes before... _

"Niles!" she said sternly with her hands on her hips.

Once again Niles found himself being pulled from his thoughts about her. "What?" he asked just as annoyed the same time a nurse came in with a wheelchair. "Ready Miss Babcock?"

She nodded before sitting in the chair and looked at Niles. "Come on, let's go," She said holding up her bag.

"I'm not taking that," he said as he watched her sit in the wheelchair and he walked out of the hospital with CC and the nurse following behind.

"What a gentleman," she sneered.

As they arrived back at the mansion, Niles took her bag this time and even helped her out of the car.

"Oh, _now_ you're helping me," she said rolling her eyes as she stood up straight after getting out of the car.

"Be nice or I'll drop you," he sneered.

"I hit my head; I didn't break a leg," she said as she tore her arm from his and started to walk up the stairs before Niles followed behind.

No one was in the living room and it seemed like no one was home. In fact, they weren't. Max had taken the kids and Fran to the movies so the house was left to Niles and CC for the next hour or so.

"Let me show you to your room," he said in the least manner filled tone as he walked up the stairs with CC following behind.

When they arrived to the guest room that would be posing as CC's own she wrinkled her nose. "This is my room? It doesn't really seem like my taste."

"That's just it. You don't have any taste," he retorted as he dropped her backs on the floor. "Dinner will be ready in an hour." And with that he turned and walked back downstairs leaving CC in the room to collect her thoughts as she sat down on the bed and looked around.

"This is going to take some getting used to..."


	3. Chapter 3

As CC looked around the room she tried to think why she would like those sheets or bathroom tiles or carpet even. Sighing, she walked out of the room and downstairs to see Niles in the kitchen.

"So what are you making?" she asked him as she walked behind him and her breasts were pressed against his chest.

Niles sucked in his breath as he kept his eyes on the stuffing he was preparing.

"Chicken with little carrots and potatoes with a side of stuffing, Miss Babcock," he barely got out as his mind was on her breasts that were pressed against his back as she tried to look over him. Her steady breath against his neck wasn't helping either.

"Sounds good," she said as she leaned back and placed her hands behind her onto the counter. "Is the family home yet? Should I start cleaning?"

Once Niles got his mind working again and realized what she asked, he smirked as he stared at the wall in front of him.

"Yes... In fact Mr. Sheffield has asked me to get you started on where you left off. In the kitchen." He grabbed a washcloth and wet it before grabbing the dawn and turning around to hand it to her. "Here you are" he said with a smug grin. "Now you just need to wash the dishes and put them in the dishwasher."

CC looked at the dawn in her hand and then over at the dish washer. "But if I have a dishwasher why do I need to cle-"

"Because that's the way I d- You just do," he said quickly, knowing he almost let something slip that could have ruined his plans all together.

"All right," she said with a bit defensive tone before she walked next to him and started to lather up the dishes before she started to soak them in the soapy water.

Niles shifted his eyes to watch her smooth hands as they went over the dishes Quickly realizing what he was watching he shifted his eyes back to the food he was preparing just as he heard the sounds of the Sheffield family walking through the front door.

"I'm not introducing you to my friend, Brighton," Maggie yelled as she went up the stairs. "You're twelve!"

"But that's old enough in dog years!" he yelled back as he followed her.

"Well at least you agree youre a dog!"

Fran and Maxwell hung up their coats as Niles came into the living room. "Dinner is almost ready sir and Miss Babcock and cleaning the pots and pans. I can't believe she thinks she's a maid," he whispered.

"Poor Miss Babcock," Fran frowned. "If only she knew how successful and rich she really was."

"Yes... Pity," Niles added as he turned around to hide his smirk as he walked back into the kitchen to see CC still loading the pots and pans.

He beside her and grabbed two pot holders before he brought out the stuffing to the dining room and then going back to get the chicken with carrots and potatoes. "Dinner is being served now" he said as he got to the door and put his back to it. "The maid and butler must eat in the kitchen though so come out and dish out your plate."

CC watched him leave the kitchen and she looked down at her wet hands with a heavy sigh before she closed the dishwasher, taking the text five minutes to try to figure out how to start it.

Once she got it going she walked into the kitchen as the family began to eat before she walked silently to the empty plate on the server and dishing out her plate and silently walking back inside the kitchen as the family watched her; well, Fran.

Niles walked into the kitchen with his plate before he sat down at the kitchen table across from CC.

"Am I a good maid?" she asked rather out of the blue as she moved her fork around her plate.

"Well you're doing pretty good so far.." he answered as he looked up at her.

"So far?" she asked confused. "I've been a maid for years apparently."

"Well you know... since your accident." _Close one, old man._

"Well... thanks. I think..." She couldn't put her finger on what it should be, but this didn't seem like the type of career she saw herself doing.

Niles nodded quickly before he returned to eating. This was going to be awkward.

After dinner and CC was cleaning up, Niles walked into Maxwell's office.

"Sir, since Miss Babcock believes she has all my duties, I think I'll retire if that's all right."

Maxwell didn't even look up from his desk as he nodded. "Of course old man. Have a good night."

A nonavoidable grin spread across Niles' lips. "Thank you Sir. Good night, Sir."

He walked backwards until he was out of his office before he pumped his fist in the air and made a run for upstairs to his room where he kicked his shoes off and jumped on his bed with a loud thump before grabbing the remote on his nightstand.

Back downstairs, CC was just finishing with cleaning up the kitchen when she walked out of the kitchen and into the living room before grabbing the vaccuum from the closet when Fran walked down the stairs.

"Hello, CC," she smiled with a bright smile as she skipped down the last two stairs and around the table in her short skirt and low cut sweater.

"Hello Miss Fine. Can I help you with something?"

"I was just wondering how your first day... _back _was going."

"It's going fine." She sighed softly knowing she needed to talk to someone. "But can I confine something in you?"

"Of course," Fran said in her high pitched voice that only made CC cover one ear.

"I just..." She moved in closer so no one around could hear her, "wish I remembered this."

Fran's brow raised as she crossed her arms across her chest. "Remember what?"

"About being a maid. I mean... It just doesn't seem like this is something I would do."

Fran, becoming more confused than when her mother went on a 'no sweets' diet, placed her hands on her hips.

"But... you _are _a maid."

"If you guys say so," she sighed feeling more lost and alone than ever remembering.

Fran could not believe what she was ears. Niles, her best friend, had told her that CC believed she was a maid. Why would Niles lie to th- ohh... It was all making sense now.

"You... don't remember being a maid?"

CC shook her head as she looked down. "I don't know _who _I am."

Fran felt horrible. She knew it wasn't her fault but she had believed Niles when she should have known he'd still be playing these kind of tricks on CC even when she was injured and so vulnerable.

"CC, I have some old clothes that I think you should wear while working around the house. You've seen the clothes I wear, right?" CC nodded her head in silence. "Well the women wear clothes like this when they work here." CC's eyes widened as the words 'whorehouse' echoed in her head. "Not like that," she said almost reading her mind. "Would you like to come up and get some of mine?"

"I... I guess so," she nodded still not exactly sure what Fran knew that she did not.

"Great," she grinned before she grabbed her arm and she let go of the vaccuum involuntary and was dragged upstairs with Fran.

**Cliffy yes, but if I get ten reviews for this chapter you'll be getting the next chapter tomorrow even though I'll be gone all day. That or you'll have to wait til sunday for an update!**


	4. Chapter 4

As CC and Fran entered her room, Fran quickly let go of CC's arm and went to her closet, pulling things out and throwing them behind her. When she finished looking through her clothes, CC looked like a human coat rack.

"What are you doing, Miss Fine?"

_So that's why she's calling me Miss Fine. It's all making sense, _Fran smiled as she slapped her hand against her forehead.

Though confused by Fran's actions, CC shook it off and started to look at the clothes that were thrown onto her.

"No, no. Not those," Fran said shaking her head. "Try this." She handed her a tight black mini skirt and a blue sweater.

CC looked down at the clothing items in her hands before she looked up at Fran. "Um.. can you turn around please?"

"Oh! Sure." She quickly turned around and even put her hands over her eyes.

CC checked to make sure she wasn't looking before she slipped her slacks off and slipped into the skirt, realizing it was a bit snug. Then she took off her blouse and slipped the sweater over her head and pulled it down. When she turned to look in the mirror she gasped at the view before her. The skirt went right to where her thighs began and the sweater was tight fitting and came down to the beginning of the skirt, but the cut was very low and really showed off the size of her breasts.

"Can I turn around?" Fran asked with her hands still over her eyes.

"Uh sure," CC answered hesitantly.

Turning around Fran gasped as well. "Oh my gawd, you look gorrrrgous!"

"I feel like a hooker..." she whispered embarrassed.

"Exactly what I was going for. Now let's work on your make up..."

Aftter nearly an hour of being in Fran's care, CC walked down the stairs in the outfit Fran picked out as well as her makeup done with smokey eyes and light lipgloss with her hair up in a neat bun with a part through the side.

* * *

Walking into the kitchen, Niles was looking in the fridge for a night snack. When he closed the door and turned around to be face to face with CC he dropped the carton if ice cream in his hand with his jaw following suit.

"Wha- what are you wearing?"

CC looked down and shrugged before she looked back up at him. "I don't really know actually. Miss Fine told me this is what all the women who work here wear."

Niles swallowed a lump in his throat as he looked at her from head to toe. When he got to her thighs he couldn't deny the fact that he was getting very excited at the toned legs she used to hold herself up. Quickly shaking his head, looked back up at her to see her staring at him before she looked down at his dropped carton of ice cream.

"You dropped your ice cream," she said pointing before she bent down to pick it up.

Niles found himself staring at her chest as her bra barely contained her and that sweater did nothing but cover her stomach and arms. He quickly shook his head and sighed. "Sorry, I was thinking about how this milk is probably from a relative of yours."

When she stood up with the ice cream in her hand, she pushed it back into his chest with a stern look on her face before she moved next to him, her hip pressing against his as she opened the fridge and looked for something to eat herself.

Niles shivered at the feeling of their skin touching and as he absentmindedly moved his hand down to touch her inviting thighs, he quickly stopped himself and walked to the counter to grab a spoon and sit down to eat his ice cream, needing something cold more than ever now.

When CC moved from the fridge and shut it with a large piece of chocolate cake in her hand, she grabbed a fork and walked over to the table and sat down next to Niles.

_Why does Mr. Sheffield make the women wear clothes like this? Is he some kind of perv and likes his female employers to look trampy or he won't hire you?_ She thought as she put her fork into her piece of cake before bringing it to her mouth, slipping it past her lips and sucking on the fork before pulling it back slowly as she looked at Niles.

Niles, though trying his hardest not to stare, couldn't help but look at the magnificant creature before him.

When CC noticed she placed her fork down and stared back. "What?"

"Uh nothing," he said quickly as he returned his eyes to his carton of ice cream. "Sorry."

CC shrugged to herself before she continued to eat in silence until she was finished with her slice of cake. When she was, she got up, with Niles quickly picking his head up to watch, and walked it to the sink to wash her plate out and then load it into the dishwasher. "Are you finished? I need your fork."

She walked up behind him as he stared straight ahead and leaned over, her breasts pressing against his back which only made Niles hold his breath, before she reached and took it out of his hand to walk back to the dishwasher and put it in before adding the detergent, closing the door and turning it on before she headed up the stairs again.

"Good night, Niles," she called out only to get no response as he was too busy thinking back to ten seconds again when her breasts covered in her tight sweater was pressed against his back.

Finally after collecting himself, he got up, put the rest of the ice cream back into the freezer and walked upstairs to his room.

In CC's room, she was getting out of her- er, Miss Fine's clothes as her mind started to drift.

_Did I really have Niles attracted to me? I mean he isn't bad looking. He doesn't put up with my crap and he can cook. _

She shook her head and slipped on the black flannel top before she slipped into bed.

* * *

Niles sighed as he took off his clothes and slipped into bed in just his boxers.

"I can't believe how much I was staring. What is the matter with me? it's still the same old Bitch of Broadway I love to hate. I just have to remember that she's just not herself right now and I can't take advantage of that... Then again why would she let me get anywhere close to her. He smelled something floral and when he sniffed a bit he realized it was her perfume. "God she smells good..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews so far! I really appreciated it!**

The next morning, CC woke up around six thirty and got into the shower before she washed herself and her hair for the day ahead.

Niles on the other hand was already downstairs preparing breakfast when he heard the shower going. He knew it was CC. No one else would be up this early. Not even Miss Fine. She'd get up at 7:15 on most days and have her hair and makeup done in half an hour before coming down in one of her bright robes.

His mind instantly went back to CC in the shower. Her hair flowing past her collarbone and her naked body drenched from the shower waater that was pouring over her delicate skin...

He quickly shook his head from the visions in his head and instantly noticed the feeling between his legs.

"Shit..."

In the shower, CC had a lot to think about. It was always her favorite place to think. "Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to mess with Niles. I've seen plenty of movies where the boss messed around with the help but it just made so much more sense with the help messed around together..."

Within half an hour, CC walked downstairs in her newest maid uniform that Fran gave her.

It was the one that Fran wore when Maxwell's old nanny came to visit but it was the sexier version and she held Niles' feather duster in her hand.

"Want me to do the dishes first before I do anything else?"

Niles smirked as he looked down at the pan he was mixing eggs in before he turned to face him. His jaw nearly hit the floor as he saw CC Babcock in the sexiest maid outfit he had ever seen with his own feather duster in her hand as she stood in the middle of the kitchen.

She actually didn't find herself looking sexy in her outfit. She just believed it was what she was supposed to wear thanks to Fran.

She stared at him for a few more seconds as he tried to form a sentence before she finally spoke up.

"Niles," she tried again as his eyes were now on her thighs that were looking very smooth and porcealin against the fabric of her skin tight dress.

He quickly shook her head before he looked back up at her face.

"Uh, yeah. You can work on the dishes." He quickly turned back to the eggs he was now starting to burn and quickly took it off the burner before putting it on the back one before shutting off the front burner. He then moved over to the counter space next to him and couldn't help but let his eyes shift over to watch her form in that outfit. "So... where'd you get that outfit?" he asked casually as he reached for the salt and pepper in the above cabinet.

"It was Miss Fine's. She said she had this as a present for me. What do you think of it?"

Niles turned and looked her up and down as he felt his body start to react from the gorgeous woman before him.

"I uh. Well it's- you look-"

"I mean it's not that horrible right? I mean yes my thighs and breasts are showing and if I bent down my thong surely would but does this look slutty?"

The things CC were describing were driving him crazy. He had no idea how he was going to control himself as he continued to eye her body.

Quickly though, CC realized that Niles was attracted to the things CC was saying and after deciding in the shower that she found Niles attracted there was no reason why the help couldn't play.

"You know, Niles. I was wondering... What's a smart man like you doing as a chef for a rich family on minimum wage?"

Niles eyes shot up to meet hers before he narrowed his eyes at her. "How do you know I get minimum wage?"

"It was out on Mr. Sheffield's desk." Niles gave her an 'I don't believe you' glare. "I'm the maid," she shrugged. "I get bored cleaning around things." She moved closer to him before she moved her hand behind him to play with his hairline. "Now come on, Niles. Don't you have fun in life?"

Niles felt himself shiver at the feeling of her fingers against his neck. "I uhh. I have plenty of fun, Miss- CC."

"_Miss CC_? Sounds like a teacher's name for preschoolers," she laughed, causing Niles to shiver once again.

"Are you cold, Niles?" She stepped in closer before she ran her fingers through his sandy blonde hair.

"CC, what are you doing?" he asked more aroused than confused.

She pressed her center against his crotch as she looked into his eyes with a teasing smirk. At first she wanted to just tease him but the more she looked into those azure eyes of his and the feeling of his body as she ran her hands down his biceps and watched her movements only made her more attracted to him.

"My god, Woman. Don't toy with me," he breathed heavily. This meant everything to him after years of being secretly attracted to her, if not in love but he knew it was just meaningless sex to CC.

"Who's toying, Niles? she asked with a smirk before she felt Niles step back and watched as he looked over her entire body with this look of desire in his eyes as he stared at her full, red lips. "Like what you see, Niles?"

Niles quickly dipped her and held her securely in his arms before he crashed his lips to her, holding her tightly in his embrace as their tongues meshed, leaving Niles to feel those years of pent up sexual frustration being let out in this kiss and leaving CC to believe this was as new and exciting as dawn.

All too soon though, Fran walked downstairs and the two ripped themselves apart from each other just as Fran hit the bottom step.

"Good morning you two," she sang much too early for anyone's liking.

Good morning, Miss Fine. I'm making eggs this morning."

"Scrambled?" she asked as she leaned against the counter.

"Of course," he winked before she grinned and left the kitchen.

CC looked back and forth from the door Fran walked out of and Niles. "So... what's going on with you two?"

Niles quickly looked at CC with a confused look on his face. "What do you mean?"

"Well... she's the nanny, you're the chef... You're obviously around each other a lot. Something was bound to happen."

"Well what about you? You're the maid, Mr. Sheffield is your boss. What about that?" _Finally I can find out what she really feels about Mr. Sheffield._

"Mr. Sheffield? He's... pretty but he's not what I'm looking for."

Niles' eyes widened. "What- what _are_ you looking for?"

"Well..." she started. "I want someone handsome..."

_I'm out. _

"Someone who doesn't put up with my crap."

_I do that._

"Someone I can trust."

_I'm trustworthy._

"Someone with a great smile."

_Is she smiling at me?_

"Someone that will always be there for me."

_She has no idea._

"Know anyone like that?"

Niles couldn't help the smirk that spread across his lips.

"I might know a guy..."


	6. Chapter 6

CC eyed Niles suspiciously when he said he might know a guy she'd want. She was more than sure he meant her but she wasn't going to give in that easily. It was fun playing this game with him and she was going to continue to play this game for as long as she could. She loved the chase after all.

"You do, huh? You should introduce me to him some time." And with that she pulled down the top of her dress just a bit, letting her twins really look like they were poured into her bra before she turned her heels and walked out of the kitchen to dust, leaving Niles to stare at her gorgeous figure as she walked away.

As everyone sat down to breakfast, CC came in from the kitchen holding a dish rag. Maxwell was the first to see her when he lifted his head.

"Dear God, CC. What are you wearing?"

CC turning red, looked down at her outfit and then over at Fran who was smirking. When she looked back at Max, he still had that shocked look on his face as he would whenever he saw Fran in a barely there outfit when she first started working for him.

"It's my maid uniform. What's wrong?"

"Mi- Miss Fine, isn't that your old uniform?"

Fran nodded with a smile as her fork was half way in her mouth.

"Why yes it is, Mr. Sheffield. I decided to hand it down to CC."

"Miss Fine said you make all of your fema-"

"Okay!" Fran shouted with a nervous smile. "CC looks great, we're all healthy, pass the fruit salad, Maggie."

After breakfast, CC walked into the dining room to clean up the table after everyone had left for school and work and what not.

As Niles made his way into the dining room to clean up he stopped in his tracks, not only remembering it was CC's job til she got her memory back, but because CC's ass was staring him in the face as she bent down to pick up some fallen scrambled eggs off the floor.

Standing up and turning around, CC gasped and clutched her chest seeing Niles.

"Jesus Christ, you scared me."

Niles' eyes once again went directly to her hand that was over her large breasts.

"I uh- wanted to see if there were any eggs left," he lied through his teeth. "But seeing there isn't I'll just go to my room."

As he turned around to leave, CC stopped him.

"Wait. There's a little bit of oatmeal left..." She picked up the pot of oatmeal and held it in front of her. "You wanna have some with me? I didn't eat yet."

Niles was shocked at her invitation but he couldn't help the lopsided grin that spread across his face. "I guess I could sit and eat with the help," he smirked before he walked up to her and went to reach for the pitcher of orange juice when CC stepped in front of him.

"Niles," she purred before she placed the pot behind her and placed her hands on his chest, toying with the buttons. "Do you always wear such proper clothes? I mean, don't you feel like you can't breathe sometimes?"

Niles felt his breath get caught in his throat. "You could say that," he mustered as his eyes were glued to hers.

CC slowly picked her head up to look at him and she too felt her heart skip a beat before it started beating a mile a minute.

But just as they were leaning in to let their lips press together, Fran came skipping into the dining room and Niles and CC quickly pulled back before she saw anything.

"Oh wait!" Niles groaned much like he did when Fran walked in on Max about to tell Niles he loved Fran.

CC tried to hide a snicker with her hand over her mouth before she grabbed the pot and walked to the kitchen to do the dishes leaving Niles in the dining room with Niles.

"So..." Fran started with a smirk. "What were you two domestics doing?" she asked with a nasal laugh.

Niles quickly turned to look at her from staring at CC as she left the dining room. "Nothing at all," she sighed before he left the dining room and went into the living room before going upstairs to his room to calm himself down.

"God, she has the worst timing!" he yelled as he shut the door before kicking off his shoes and sitting on the bed, shaking his head before he put it in his hands.

"What is the matter with me?" he asked with a groan as he leaned back on his bed with his feet planted on the bed. "How could one little lie turn me into some animal with her?"

* * *

Downstairs CC was doing laundry when she pulled out a pair of zebra print speedos. Knowing for a fact with the size that it was Niles, she found this as the perfect excuse to go see him. She couldn't fold his laundry and not make fun of him after seeing such a sight after all.

Grinning, she looked toward the stairs and made a beeline for his room before she walked in unannounced to see Niles laying on the bed. "Oh Niles..." she sang with a smirk as she held the speedos up for him to see.

Niles slowly sat up and gasped when he saw the underwear in her hands.

"What are you doing with those?" he asked before she quickly got up and snatched them from her hands.

"Well I am the maid. I do do laundry don't I"

Niles stopped in his tracks afraid she had figured his evil trick out. Slowly turning around he looked her dead in the eyes.

"Of course you are. Who else would you be?"

CC lost eye contact with him as she looked down at her hands. "I don't know," she said softly. "You're the one that had to tell me after all."

Niles could see the loneliness in her eyes but he couldn't bring himself to tell her the truth.

"You are," he painfully said with a sigh as he looked down at the speedos before he threw them onto his bed.

She nodded softly before she looked up at him and cleared her throat. "Well.." she started, trying to change the subject. "Why do you have those?" she asked as a small smirk returned to her face as she eyed the speedos.

Niles quickly turned to look at the speedos before pink dusted his cheeks not sure what to say.

"I mean do ladies actually see you in those?" _Please say no. _

"What's it to you?" he asked a bit embarrassed and yet a bit intrigued by her curiosity.

"Well surely no woman would want to be with such a decrepit old man such as yourself."

"Well you obviously did no more than an hour ago," he smirked as he stepped a bit closer to her causing CC to feel cornered even though he was still feet away.

"Well it was early," she replied, putting her hands on her hips. "I wasn't awake fully yet."

"I meant after breakfast," he smirked as she stepped in closer.

"So did I," she smirked back. "You never answered my question."

Niles was staring into her eyes by now and had completely lost his train of thought. "What question was that?"

"Do the ladies ever see you in those underwear? Or... any underwear?"

Once again she felt herself coming undone as her feelings for this undercover butler were slowly coming unraveled.

"A gentleman never kisses and tells but I can assure you my underwear have been seen once or twice in my life. But... not by the woman I want them to be seen by."

"And who's that?" she asked her curiosity getting the better of her.

Niles just shook his head as he looked at her. "It doesn't matter. She's... long gone now."

CC felt her heart sink. This man was in love with another woman still and he had kissed her earlier today leaving CC to believe he had real feelings for her.

Nodding slowly, she turned around and left his room, walking into hers before laying down. Before she knew it she had fallen asleep.

Waking up an hour and a half later she rubbed her head feeling pain at her temple before she sat up and looked around the room.

"What- what are all my things doing in the guest room?"


	7. Chapter 7

Looking around the room to see her things in no place other than the guest room, she got up and walked past the mirror before seeing what she was wearing.

"What the hell?"

Downstairs in the kitchen while Niles was preparing lunch, he could clearly hear CC's yell. He didn't think anything of it so he continued on with preparing the hot roast beef standwiches until he heard her coming down the stairs through the living room.

CC made a dash for the office but was quickly stopped by Fran once she got past the glass doors.

"Woah, where are you going?" she asked putting her hands out to keep her from going anywhere.

"The office, Nanny Fine. But maybe you'd know why I'm dressed like... like... you!"

Fran's eyes narrowed, confused, before they almost shot out of her head.

"Well you are- you know.. a maid."

"The fuck I am. What the hell are you talking about, Nanny Fine?"

"Miss Babcock... what is the last thing you remember?"

CC looked at her like she was crazy before her face softened.

"I was going to give Elizabeth Taylor her pearls and when I got out of the car I slipped on a puddle and hit my head. Then I woke up here.. What are my things doing in the guest room? Who got into my penthouse and why am I wearing this ridiculous outfit?" she screamed.

Fran was so confused as to what answer first that her brain felt fuzzy. That was until CC yelled at her.

"Nanny Fine!"

"What?"

"Answer me!"

"When you woke up in the hospital Niles told you you were the maid and so we got your things and brought them here because everyone thought you were the one to come out with the insane idea and that's why youre wearing that outfit and why you and Niles kissed," she got out in one breath.

"Kis-?" she screamed before Fran put her hand over her mouth to stop her before she could finish.

When she took her hand away CC looked at her like she wanted to throttle her but she quickly calmed down. "What do you mean... kissed?"

"Well while you were in your maid mode you and Niles were very attracted to each other."

"You've got to be kidding..."

"Oh come on, Miss Babcock. You know you have feelings for Niles. Just admit them. I really don't know what's so wrong with dating the help. You were one for a few days after all."

CC felt her skin go cold and clammy. "You.. you think I'm attracted to that... that... butler?"

Fran could only smirk at her as she knew she was getting ready to crack.

Although CC Babcock never cracked. Instead she made a huff for the office to see what she missed while she was 'away.' She could deal with Niles afterward.

Walking into the office Maxwell looked up from his desk, still shocked to see her in that revealing outfit.

"CC. Hello. Do you need to clean in here?"

CC felt her blood rush to her head as she was ready to scream at Maxwell. But before a syllable could leave her lips, the phone rang.

"Hold that thought, CC."

He reached over and picked up the phone as he turned his head to have just a bit of privacy.

_Who does he think he is?_ she asked herself with clenched fists. _'Do you need to clean in here'. Is he kidding me? I mean I know he thinks I'm a maid but-_

"What do you mean Michael Yoder won't give the half a million for our production?"

CC's eyes widened as she knew this man was going to be a big help in their play.

"Give me that!" she yelled as she snatched the phone from him.

"Listen here, you incapable ass. You are going to get Mr. Yoder to give the half a million he promised us or all those photos that I found of him with your secretary will be shared to the public."

She quickly slammed the phone down before looking at Max. "Taken care of, Maxwell," she smirked before she walked out of the office as Fran walked in.

"Did- is she-?"

"Yes Mr Sheffield. The Bitch of Broadway is back."

As CC made her way into the office she decided to get back at Niles.

"Oh Niles. Can I do the dishes while you're cooking?"

Niles turned around and gave her that lopsided grin of his, causing CC to completely forget what she was going to do to him.

"Of course, CC."

She felt her heart soar, hearing him call her by her first name.

After a few seconds of no movement or sounds from her, Niles looked concern.

He walked up to her and waved his hand in front of her face.

"Huh?" she asked, shaking her head.

"Are you all right?"

She nodded her head slowly. "Uh, yeah... She looked over at the dishwasher knowing she definitely would rather be admitting she wanted him to herself and to him than to do any kind of dishes.

"Niles... That kiss we shared before..."

Niles swallowed a lump in his throat as she stepped toward him a bit. "Yes, CC?"

"Can you... show me again how that went?"

Niles' nervous look turned into a lopsided grin as he threw his dish towel to the side and walked just an inch closer to her before he looked into her eyes.

Something was different though. She looked nervous, excited, anxious and everything in between as she waited for him to kiss her.

_What is he doing? Kiss me already. Come on!_

Finally, Niles' placed his hands on her cheek before he pressed his lips to hers, kissing her deeply.

CC's arms instantly slid around his body to hold him close to her before a soft moan escaped her lips, causing a shudder to coarse throughout his body.

Quickly pulling back, Niles took one look into his eyes and seeing all the desire she held was enough. He quickly picked her up in his arms before he carried her upstairs to his room.

Once they got into the room, he set her down and she shut the door behind her. A s she turned around though, Niles pushed her against the wall and started an assult on her body, slipping his hands around to her waist to hold her as he kissed her jawline and slowly made his way down to her collarbone while she tipped her head back in pleasure.

"Oh god that feels good," she moaned as she took the back of his neck in her hands and held it close to her so he wouldn't leave.

_Is- is this really what we did? Did we really almost have sex?_

Niles moved his hands to her outfit before he pulled her off the wall and moved his hands to her back before he used both of them to rip her outfit off her body before pushing it down so her nude colored bra and panties were exposed to her.

CC gasped feeling him rip her maid outfit off and once she looked down to see her bra and panties she felt a smirk tug at her lips.

Niles quickly lunged at her, crashing his lips to hers, as his hands roamed over her porcelain skin as CC's hands moved to his face and caressed his cheeks with her thumbs.

"Take me, Niles," she groaned against his lips.

Quickly accepting her offer or, more so, her demand, he picked her up, his lips still attached to hers as hers as he laid her on the bed with him hovering over her.

He slowly pulled his lips from hers and stared into her blue eyes.

"My god you're beautiful," he whispered as his eyes moved from her eyes, down to her chest and down her stomach until it stopped at her cheeky panties.

_What am I doing?_

"CC" he said quickly before he looked up seeing her blue eyes staring back at his.

"Yes?" Her eyes widened when she saw him get up from the bed. "What- what are you doing? What's wrong?"

"I- I can't do this. This- it isn't real."

CC, realizing what he meant, caused a smirk across her lips which Niles found very confusing.

She got off the bed and walked up to him, while Niles stop looking at her perfectly curvy body.

Once she was just a few inches from him she grabbed him by the shirt and ripped it open before she pulled him closer by each side of it. "It is real, Butler boy" she whispered. "The Bitch of Broadway is one hundred percent real."

Niles' eyes almost bugged out of his head as he realized his Babs was back.

"Oh my god, you're gonna kill me..."

CC let out her sultry laugh before she shook her head.

"Well I could. Or I could give you mind numbing sex," she smirked.

"C- Miss Babcock, do you remember anything from when you - weren't yourself?"

"Well no but I did find out from Nanny Fine that you made me think I was a maid and let the family believe that I came up with that ridiculous idea."

Niles swallowed a lump in his throat but CC quickly stopped him with a quick kiss.

"Anything else?' _Please know about us kissing._

"Well that depends. What do you want with me Dust Mop?"

"A life" he said quickly. "I want a life with you. I want you forever and I never want you to look at another man unless it's for business and let me cover the rest. I love you and I want aftereverything you do to come and share with me. You facinate me woman and I wanna know everything that facinates you."

He held his breath as he waited for a laugh or a slap in the face but there was nothing.

"_You _facinate me, Niles. Everything about you is so real. I always have to put on some fact act but you never do that. You just let out how you feel. Especially with me.

She stood back just a couple feet before she moved her hands to the straps of her bra and pushed them down to inside her arms. "Now let everything out on me," she purred.

CC barely got out her last word when Niles quickly grabbed her and unhooked her bra taking it off, before he stared at her breasts, taking in how amazing she looked. He lowered his head and kissed the top of her chest before moving down to her right nipple before he took it into his mouth and sucked on it.

"Oh god," she groaned as she tipped her head back in pleasure.

He quickly picked her up before he took her to the bed and fell to it with her. She quickly ripped his shirt off before he pulled it off him, throwing it on the floor before he quickly took off his slacks and then boxers.

CC gasped at the sight of his length but Niles quickly joined her on the bed, no longer leaving it in sight. She moved her hand down his leg before she grazed his length in her hand, causing Niles to groan.

"God, your hands are so soft and warm," he whispered with his eyes closed.

CC couldn't help but smirk though as she moved her other hand down to his length but he quickly stopped her.

"Wait." He leaned back and took each side of her panties before slowly pulling them down and gasping softly at the sight of her nearly bare core.

His eyes moved back up to her before he quickly grabbed her and pulled her up by her hands and pushing her body close to his. "My god, you're amazing," he smiled before he took her by her thighs and picked her up to wrap her legs around his waist before he took his hand and guided himself inside her with them both letting out a low groan as she bounced on his dick.

"Yes, uhhh yes!"

Niles held her waist tightly in his large hands so she wouldn't fall as she had her hands around his neck and moving them up through his sandy blond hair.

"Harder, Niles. Please."

Niles quickly obliged as he started to thrust harder and even deeper. "Uh how's that?"

"Uhhh fuck, Niles." She closed her eyes tightly as she tugged on his hair feeling her breasts bounce in his face.

"I'm- I'm going to cum," he groaned as she felt his knees grow weak but he tried his hardest to keep himself up and going for CC's sake.

CC one the other had was already starting to let go. "Please do," she groaned loudly. "Cum for me," she groaned as she bit down on her bottom lip and her toes began to curl.

Soon Niles walked over to the bed and leaned her down on it with him still inside her as he hovered over her; one hand beside her and one on her thigh as he let himself go and CC quickly followed.

Once their bodies finally came to a slow calm pace he moved next to her and wrapped her in his arms.

"So..." he started. "you liiiiike me," he grinned.

"HA!" she smirked. "You wish, butler boy."

His grin quickly faded as he turned to look at she laid on her back with her hand over his arm that was draped around her waist.

Her own grin formed across her face as she looked at him. "I love you. Now move my stuff into _your _room this time," she smirked.


	8. Epilogue

**Since a couple people have asked me to not end it where I did I decided to do an epilogue. As well as so I cn thank everyone who had read my story. I did NOT expect that many reviews for it. I really enjoyed writing it as well :)**

**Epilogue**

It had been a week since Niles and CC finally made love. They were with each other constantly during the day and since the family was used to seeing them arguing all day every day they didn't think anything of it when CC would go into the kitchen where Niles was or Niles would go into the office where CC plopped herself on her little green love seat.

But all of that innocent thinking stopped when CC walked in on them in the office...

"Maxwell, we really can't stay here all night," CC whined as she looked at the scripts in her hands. _I promised Niles I'd meet him in his room for eight. _She sighed to herself as she looked at her watch to see it read 8:09. 

"Just another hour, CC, please. We're running late on getting these scripts rea-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Niles walked into the room in only pajama pants rubbing his eyes.

CC looked up and silently gasped seeing his bare chest.

_Oh god he looks good enough to eat._

"Niles, what are you doing?"Maxwell asked him, startled by his attire.

"Miss Babcock just got a call. Seems like her dog had escaped from her apartment.

"Oh, thank god," she mumbled before getting the eye from Niles.

"CC, that's horrible!" Max gasped as he looked at Niles.

Quickly realizing that this could get her upstairs with Niles she put her acting to the test.

"Oh no! My poor, Chester!" She quickly got up from the couch and placed the scripts on Max's desk. "I have to go, Maxwell."

She quickly grabbed her bag and ran out of the office with Niles on her heels, though walking casually until they were both out of sight of him.

Turning toward each other, they smirked before Niles grabbed her hand and ran with her upstairs to his bedroom. Once they got inside and he kicked the door shut behind him he growled at CC before he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close. "My god you look ravishing tonight," he smirked before his lips moved to her jawling; causing CC to moan softly as she closed her eyes and tipped her head back.

She felt her knees go weak and before she knew it her knees locked and she would have fallen to the floor if Niles wasn't holding her. He moved his hand to her back as she was dipped back before he moved his lips to hers and kissed her deeply as he picked her up and carried her to the bed where he laid her down.

CC slowly opened her eyes when he stood up and just stared at her.

"God, do you look good without a shirt on," she smiled slyly before she reached up and touched his pecs with her hands, causing Niles to let out a low groan.

"Woman.." he leaned down and ripped her blouse open before he buried his head in the valley of her breasts before he licked around the sides.

"Oh god, Niles." If it wasn't for Niles, she would still be downstairs trying to get out of looking over scripts. She loved how he was basically saving her even though she knew he really wanted sex. She couldn't blame him though. She wanted sex just as badly.

She quickly sat up, shocking Niles, and just as she was about to stand up so she could push him back on the bed, he grabbed her and sat down on the bed before holding her in his lap and kissing her roughly as his hands thread through her hair.

Downstairs, Fran walked into the office to see Maxwell alone.

"Where's Miss Babcock? She was just saying you two had a lot of work."

"Actually Chester got out and CC left to go find him," he said without picking his head up from the scripts on his desk.

"Chester is loose? Oh no," she cried before she ran out of the room and upstairs before running into Niles' room.

"Niles! Did you hear- Ahhhhhhh!"

And as soon as Fran walked into her best friends' room, she was quickly greeted by Niles and CC going over the edge together in the most basic sex position known to man.

After both got dressed they were ordered by Max to sit in the living room and wait for him after he was told by Fran what had gone on.

"This is all your fault," CC hissed at him as he sat next to her.

"Me?" he barked back.

"Yes. If you didn't come down looking sexy in just your bottoms this wouldn't have happened."

"You were going to come back up to my room after you were done with work anywa-"

"Doesn't matter," she snapped. "You should have locked the door."

Within seconds, Maxwell came into the room and paced in front of them with his hands behind his back.

Niles and CC looked at each other nervously before they looked back at him to see him still pacing before he finally stopped and looked at them.

"Where the hell do you two get off having sex in my house?" he yelled causing CC to quickly grab Niles' arm. "Don't touch him!" he barked causing CC to quickly let go of him. "And allowing poor Miss Fine to walk in on you."

"I saw his tushy," Fran grimaced.

"I don't want to see you two touching each other anymore," he threatened, his eyes drenched in disgust.

"What?" Niles quickly stood up from the couch, refusing to allow CC to pull him back down. "You can't tell me who I can and can not touch. I love this woman and Sir, you can't keep me from her."

Max stared at Niles in awe as did CC and as well as Fran who was sitting on the chair.

"You.. you love her?" Fran asked with a surprised smile.

Niles slowly turned toward Fran and nodded. "I do." He then turned to look at CC before he finished. "With all my heart."

CC couldn't keep the smile off her face as she heard his declaration for her being spoke for the first time in public.

Maxwell, getting uncomfortable with the situation, cleared his throat.

"Well... I um. I'm not sure what to say now..."

"Are we allowed to touch each other?" she asked with a smirk.

Maxwell felt his cheeks grow hot. "Just... please don't do it in my home," he sighed before he left the room and went back to the office.

When Max was out of sight, Fran quickly walked over and hugged Niles.

"Oh, my Scarecrow is in love!" she shrieked. "This is so great! I knew there was something going on between you two!"

"Nanny Fine, if you don't mind, I'd like a minute alone with Niles," she said as her eyes were fixed on the butler standing in front of her.

"What can you do with Niles that you can't do with m- Ohhhhh" she nodded her head before she skipped out of the room and into the kitchen, quickly turning on the intercom to listen.

Niles slowly shook his head with a smirk at the direction Fran went before he turned to look at CC who was on the couch still. He turned completely and extended his hands to help her off it and into his arms.

"You are incredible, my Ice Queen," he grinned as he spun her around.

"Me?" she beamed. "_You're _the one that admitted to loving me right there in front of Maxwell," she grinned.

"I think Fran is the incredible one," he smirked leaving CC to glare at him.

Chuckling softly, he continued. "If she didn't walk in on us we'd have to continue to go on and act like we weren't head over heels in love with each other."

CC smiled at his words and leaned in to kiss him but was quickly interrupted by a nasal voice.

"I could go without seeing his tuckus though," Fran mumbled to herself in the kitchen, forgetting they could hear her through the intercom.

After both looking at the intercom where the voice came from, CC turned to look at Niles with a smirk.

"I _can't _go without seeing it," she purred before their lips locked in a heated kiss sealing their fate together.


End file.
